Starks Remedy
by Mrs. VirginiaStark
Summary: Tony Stark had always loved parties, but Pepper Potts hated them. The obvious reason being that Tony nearly destroyed half of his house every time, and she had to get rid of the various problems in the morning. Pepper was sure, one day, it would kill her. Now she was very surprised when the events after one of those parties were a lot more pleasant than usual for her
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome (back) to my first story on this account. **

**This story is T rated, even though there will be smut in later chapters - read at your own risk.  
****Enjoy and please leave a review :)**

Tony Stark had always loved parties, but Pepper Potts hated them. The obvious reason being that Tony  
nearly destroyed half of his house every time, and she had to get rid of the various problems in the  
morning. Pepper was sure, one day, it would kill her.  
Now she was very surprised when the events after one of those parties were a lot more pleasant than usual for her.

The big windows in the living room were completely smashed; mixed shards of glass, from both  
windows and bottles, were everywhere. Every step Pepper made had a familiar crunch to it, as she  
made her way through the place, scooping up and collecting the shards. She bent over to sweep up a  
bigger pile of glass when she heard a voice behind her. Turning around, shocked and surprised, she  
cut her hand in the process. Blood oozed out of the cut almost instantly.

"Pepper," Tony cooed. "Dance with me."

Pepper placed her mouth over the cut ignoring the nasty taste of metal and pulled away again, seeing blood continue to ooze out.

"Shit…" She cursed under her breath.

She raced to the bathroom and hoped she wouldn't get blood on her brand new outfit she picked out  
last week, while Tony trailed behind her like a little puppy. She turned on the faucet and let the water  
pour over her cut. After a second, or two, she turned off the water, and took a first aid kit out.

"Pepper…" Tony mumbled.

She fumbled with the first aid kit and grunted in response. "Not now, Tony." She tried to tell him, feeling  
frustrated.

She managed to take out disinfectant and began to spray it on top of the cut, hissing from the  
stinging pain and promptly ripped open a bandaid with her teeth. She spread the bandaid over the cut  
and took a deep breath before turning to face her boss.

"What?" She asked angrily.

He reached out and pulled her close to his body. She could smell whiskey and aftershave, and the  
aftershave alone drove her crazy. Their bodies were close, and he looked at her with bedroom eyes; the  
combination did her in.

"Dancing." He said with a small smile. "You and me. It'll be fun."

Pepper always fanaticized how Tony could sound sober, when he obviously wasn't more than half the  
time she saw him. He didn't wait for her answer. He wrapped her arms around her waist, laid his head  
on her shoulder, and began swaying around the room with her. Pepper felt his breath on her neck and  
his muscles through his shirt. She had to concentrate to avoid melting in his arms and gently pushed  
him away after a few seconds.

"T-Tony," She stammered, trying not to sound like a High School teenager that had just danced with her  
crush. "You should really go to bed."

He looked at her with wide eyes and frowned. His shoulders sank immediately.

"Fine… If you say so." He pouted.

Pepper nodded and grabbed his arm to drag him upstairs. He fell into his bed with ease, as well as with  
his clothes still on, but managed to wrap himself up in a nearby blanket. When he heard Pepper's soft  
voice ask JARVIS to close the blinds, he mumbled, "Pep, come here."

She didn't know if it was a good idea, but she made her way to the side of his bed anyways, and sat  
down. Tony swiftly wrapped his arms around her and half rolled on top of her to rest his head on her  
shoulder. _Bad idea, bad idea_!, she mentally shouted and before she knew it, he fell asleep on her.  
Pepper sat there, unsure what to do or how to react. She didn't get it. He was her boss, and

unfortunately, she was head over heels in love with him. And, to make matters a bit more complicated,  
he was currently using her as a human stuffed toy—she had more important things to do!

'_Why can't you just enjoy it, Potts?_' she asked herself. _'Because he's not himself and won't remember a  
damn thing tomorrow. You'll wake up in his arms and it won't mean anything to him_.' She yelled back at  
herself.

At that moment, Tony tightened his hold on her. She didn't get a chance to stand up, so she closed her  
eyes and tried to make the best out of the situation.  
Tony work up the next morning with a horrible headache, and his head on an unfamiliar shoulder.

_'Shit…'_, he mentally cursed. He opened his eyes a bit and the first thing he saw was a strand of  
strawberry-blonde hair.  
_'Oh thank god_.' He said to himself, sighing in relief. _'It's only Pepper, not some random woman. It's your  
Pepper… wait—why is she here? Did you—You didn't, did you? No… you couldn't have… right?_'  
When he felt her stir next to him, he looked up at her. They were looking at each other, and Tony was  
well prepared for obscene yelling.

"Hi…?" He asked carefully.

"Hey." She answered softly.

'Well, she obviously isn't mad…' he tried to calm down himself.

"Um, this may be a horrible question to ask, and please don't hit me for asking, but… what are you doing  
here?" He asked her, already regretting his decision. "We didn't… you know… did we?"

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes. '_Of course…_'  
"No, Tony," She told him. "We didn't. The reason I'm here is because you wouldn't let go of me."

"Oh." Tony looked down at his arms. "Sorry." He apologized, loosening his grip on her. He looked up at  
her as she began to stand up, unsure of what to do, or say. "Are you… are you leaving?"

Pepper gazed at him.

"Um, yes. You destroyed a good amount of your home and, as your personal  
assistant, I have to clean it up."

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and sat up. Tony recognized  
the bandaid on her hand and immediately took her hand in his. He gently ran his thumb over it and  
carefully inspected it.

"Pepper," He frowned. "Did I do this?"

Pepper shook her head. "Not really. I cut myself yesterday, no thanks to the aftermath of your chaos."  
"So…"

He let her hand go and sighed. "…it is my fault."

"No, it's not."

She laid her hand on his shoulder looking down at him with those

beautiful blue eyes of hers and felt him shiver. He always loved how they looked. No matter what she wore, her eyes were always more beautiful. He already missed her soft skin against his, and his arms around her. It felt all to familiar to him, and he liked it, too. The urge—he couldn't stop himself any longer.

"I wasn't careful enough, and there was glass everywhere, so I—"

Tony pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were everything he had dreamed them to be, soft, warm, and  
inviting. Pepper closed her eyes and felt him push her up against the headboard, wrapped her arms  
around his neck.  
She didn't pull back, nor did she do anything to stop him. Relief flooded Tony when he softly bit her  
bottom lip, making her open her mouth to him. He always asked himself what it would be like to kiss her  
like that, it felt wonderful—and it tasted like strawberries—Pepper tasted like strawberries, even  
though she was allergic to those things.  
He didn't want to let go of her. He was afraid that she would reject him when he pulled back. He was  
afraid she would tell him that he was her boss, and that she couldn't go through with it. He was afraid  
she'd tell him she didn't love him, like he loved her.  
But, at some point, he had to pull away. Pepper's eyes were still closed when he did, and she seemed to  
be short of breath, which was always a good thing to him.  
Tony caressed her freckled cheek—that's when her eyes snapped open. She looked at him, and he  
couldn't read her. He actually didn't want to know; he was too afraid of what it might entail.  
Pepper opened her mouth to say something, but Tony cut her off.

"Pep, before you say anything, I just—I—I need you. A-a-as a personal assistant and damn, I'm such a  
mess without you. Hell, look at the living room. That's proof I'm a mess. If-If you go now… I can't—I  
don't know…" He babbled. He couldn't bring out the proper words.

"What are you talking about, Tony? I won't go. I need you too, you know that. And Tony, I—"

"I love you." He blurted out without thinking.

She widened her eyes in surprise; she hadn't expected that. Anthony Edward Stark, the billionaire  
playboy, told her that he loved her. Before she could even think of the words to respond with, he  
continued.

"I don't want to spend another day without holding you, and whenever I hear you coming down the  
stairs, I just want to whisk you off your feet and never let you go again. I love it when you wake me up in  
the morning, and I love it when your face is the first thing I see. I don't know why it took such a long  
time to realize that you're more than just a woman I want to bed and forget. I want to cheer you up, I  
want to make you happy, I want to cuddle with you when you're sad, and I want to be there for you  
when you're sick. Pepper, I love you, and I need you. I don't want to spend another day without you."

He blurted out to her. Somewhere in the midst of his shocking speech, Pepper had started to softly cry. She wrapped her arms  
around him and pressed her head against his shoulder.

"God, Tony..." She muttered. "I don't know what to say—I love you, too. Sometimes I ask myself why,  
but I can't... I love you."

Tony smiled warmly and softly kissed her again. He enjoyed every second of it, and just the thought of  
him being able to do that whenever he wanted made him extremely happy.

"What now?" He asked, holding her. "We could make some breakfast, or just…" His rest his hands on  
her hip, massaging the bone with her thumbs. "… stay in bed for the rest of the day."

Pepper pressed herself against him as she felt his hands on her hip. She didn't know if it was too early  
for that, but it felt good to be close and pressed against him. She could just imagine his body hovering  
over her, and his hips pressed against hers. However, he was Tony Stark, and he was very well known for  
the notches on his bedpost, and Pepper never wanted to be one.

'_Pepper, he just declared his love to you in a way you ever thought was possible for him. Be honest, you  
want him, as much as he wants you_.' She tried to reassure herself.

She leaned up and whispered hotly in his ear, "Staying in bed sounds tempting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the kind feedback, all of you really brighten up my day ;)**** nancyozz (and to anybody who also wondered) this ff is post Iron Man 1.****Here's the second -hot- chapter :)**  
**Enyoj and please leave a review, i want to know how I'm doing, Thanks :)**

Tony smiled softly at her before he planted kisses on her neck, making her shiver in his arms. He couldn't wait to explore every inch of her body and finally feel what he had craved to feel for so long.

_'Calm down, Casanova. This is Pepper. You can't mess this up now'_

He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb and smiled warmly at her, not the typical Tony Stark smile she knew so good, the smile that could get any woman in his bed in a second. This was a smile she had never seen on him before. She looked up at him doubtfully and opened her mouth to say something, but Tony silenced her with a soft kiss. His hands made its way from her neck slowly down to her collarbone. He pulled back from her mouth and kissed down the line his finger had just drawn.

Pepper got goose bumps all over her body as soon as Tony kissed down her neck. Her fingers desperately made their way in his hair to pull him closer. He knew what she wanted, and even though he never wanted to let go of her again, he stopped his ministrations when he reached her collarbone and looked up at her.

Sighing, he asked, "Pepper... are you... are you sure you want to do this? I mean..." He stumbled with his words, and Pepper chuckled at this - A speechless Tony was something she rarely witnessed. He struggled out of the blanket he was still entangled in and shifted his body so he was now completely hovering over her. A feeling of dominance rushed through his veins as he thought about all the things he could to do her. And then he looked down at the beautiful being under him. With slightly trembling fingers, he softly brushed a strand of silky strawberry blond hair out of her face. Pepper could feel how nervous he was and was actually impressed that she could do that to him. She caught his hand with hers and kissed it softly. Her encouraging nod finally led Tony to speak again.

"Pepper, don't get me wrong. I want you... damn it, I've wanted you for so long, but..." He sighed again and looked into her eyes. He tried to make her understand how important she was to him and that he never wanted to miss a chance to be with her. "Pepper, you know who I am and I don't want to do this too fast. I don't want you to think that you have to sleep with me when you don't want to. I want this to work between us..."

Pepper was flabbergasted how insecure and careful he was with her, but it also revealed his feelings, more than words could ever say. She stared at him, felt herself melting in his eyes and smiled. She let one of her hands cup his cheek, while the other opened the top buttons of her blouse, giving Tony a view of her white laced bra.

"Yes, I know who you are, Tony...'', she whispered. ''But I trust you and... and I'm sure that this, that thing between us, will work. I don't want to wait, Tony... I can't wait any longer.'' She confessed to him.

Tony finally got some of his self confidence back, even though he didn't turn into the playboy Pepper had seen before so often. Nevertheless, his fingers still trembled slightly when he swiped her blouse off her shoulders, letting it fall next to the bed on the parquet floor. His hands traced down her sides softly, sending the goose bumps back on her skin. She mumbled a few incoherent words and pressed herself up against him, moaning softly when his mouth joined his hands. She felt his tongue caress her collarbone, arousing her.

Even though she tried as hard as possible, she couldn't hide how nervous she really was. Tony was skilled and just the thought of what he could do to her made her desperately aroused, but it also had been a long time since a man had touched her like that. It was clear to see that she hadn't had much of a private life since she started working for Tony, so the last time she had been involved with anyone was about a few years ago.

Tony felt her body shiver under his lips, making him smile softly against her silky ivory skin. Her collar was full of tiny freckles you could only see when you where that close to her and he coulndt wait to find even more of them in hidden places. He knew Pepper hadn't had a boyfriend in a while and decided he'd go slow to make her feel comfortable.

Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She couldn't stop a moan from escaping her lips when he started to softly nuzzle the spot between her breasts wher he could feel her heartbeat increase. He looked up at her and searched for a hint in her eyes that told him to keep going, but Peppers eyes were closed. All he saw was a blissful expression on her face and Tony took it as a sign to continue. He continued to kiss further down over her flat tummy, to her belly button, and then began to drag the zipper down on her skirt. In a slow and smooth motion, he pulled it down her deliciously long-as-hell legs and threw it on the floor to join her blouse. Despite the heat of the moment, Pepper shivered slightly when his warm body left hers.

''Tony...'' She whispered.

Tony had sat up, and positioned himself between her knees. He stared at her, realizing what had been hidden beneath her neat business clothes all these years. Pepper's lean and athletic body stretched across the satin covers on his bed in a white laced bra and matching panties.

He lowered down to her again and kissed his way from the inside of her knee, to her thigh, her hip, her flat tummy, over her collarbone and then to her neck. Every single kiss he pressed was responded to by a breathless moan from the woman beneath him. Finally he softly kissed the spot behind her ear and whispered lustfully.

''Oh so chaste Miss Potts. I'd rather swap that with something tiny and black... if anything at all.''

That was the break point for Pepper. She couldn't tell how much this man aroused her with just his words. She struggled to turn themselves around, before she breathlessly, and finally, found her spot on top of him. Tony grinned smugly at her, obviously enjoying the forceful change of her behavior.

Thanks to her new position, Pepper could feel Tony's hard manhood against her pelvis and it made her even more aroused. All these years she had asked herself what all those women saw in him. All she saw for the women, in that moment, was a one night stand and a morning alone. Now she knew. And it was so worth it.

She leaned down and kissed first his cheek than captured his lips in a soft, yet hungry kiss. Tony was once again glad that Iron Man held him in such a good shape, as he wrapped his arms around her, sitting up with her. Furiously, she pulled his shirt over his head and grinned, kissing him again with much more passion. Her fingers wandered down his abs and stopped at the hem of his boxer shorts. Honestly, she couldn't remember when he had removed his pants, but she didn't care that much anyway. It made him go crazy. He moaned in her mouth and Pepper could feel his already hard manhood twitch even more. The feeling was amazing. To have this connection with Tony made her feel like she never had satisfaction with any other man. It was absolutely thrilling. Her hand was still at his stomach when she massaged just above the spot were Tony needed her the most, impassioned when he started to groan in discomfort.

"Pepper... please... " He whimpered.

His hands made their way to her back, still amazed by her incredibly soft skin, and opened her bra with ease. Even though he had already done that for what felt like a million times, it was different with Pepper. When he was with her, he was over flooded with emotions, unable to concentrate on everything at once. Her hot breath against his skin, her slim body that seemed to fit so perfectly against his own, the growing need in his lower stomach, her silky hair, her ocean deep eyes, making him feel like he was drowning in them every time... It wasn't just meaningless sex. It was a new experience and it felt amazing.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity for him, she removed his pants and tossed them somewhere on the floor. Tony lost no time and gently pushed her back down. His hand never left her back as he held her pressed up against him. Her breathing accelerated when he had her laying under him again; she could feel his hard manhood on her.

The need to finally be one with him, to finally have him grow with every second – it was unbearable. She had seen him do it a lot - a lot more than she wanted to admit - and secretly she had always wanted to know how it felt.

Tony passionately kissed her neck, her cheek and finally her lips while his hands slid her panties off. Pepper wondered how his hands could be so soft, even when he worked with them so much, but her thoughts were halted when Tony's finger started working on her clit, making a moan escape her lips.

"Oh Pepper," he whispered hotly. "You really want me, don't you?"

Pepper was unable to speak; she could only nod. She moaned harder when Tony slipped a finger inside of her. The walls of arousal seemed to collapse over her when he added a second one and gently thrust them inside of her, making her produce more moans and boy did he love it. He loved making her shiver under him and he loved how he could make her feel so good. Her face was blissful, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed red, and her hair tousled around her beautiful face.

Pepper's hips bucked up against his fingers when she came. It was only after a few minutes of Tony playing with her when she lost herself in the ecstasy he had thrown her in. Tony watched her, his fingers still inside of her when she finally came down from her high. Her cheeks were even more red than before. The heavy breathing from the immense arousal made him pull back and placed himself at her entrance.

"You ready?" Tony asked feverishly.

"Yes.." Pepper whimpered.

Tony didn't lose any time to get inside her. His manhood slipped in with ease and he growled, while Pepper wrapped her arms and legs around him to pull him closer and deeper inside. Their bodies were pressed up together, chest against chest. Tony's arms wrapped around Pepper and held her as close as he could, never wanting to lose the intimate connection they had at that moment. She was hot and tight, and she stared up at him with big blue eyes that told him he had the permission to do whatever he wanted to do. If she had been another woman, he would have just fucked her to various orgasms and leave her in his bed while he went downstairs to hide in his lab. But this was Pepper. He spent so much time to finally make her his. He wouldn't never treat her like that. She was special. She was his Pepper.

"Oh god Tony..." She moaned loudly.

"One and the same Pep..." He growled back and finally started to move inside of her.

Time. He had so much time, and he would give her everything she deserved and wanted from him. He had never felt this thrilled and alive during sex. He pulled out till just the tip of his manhood was left inside of her and waited a few seconds, immediately missing Pepper tightness around him.

Pepper moaned loudly when he slammed back fully inside her, filling her up again. She had never felt that good before with anyone. Tony was simply amazing. Of course, it had hurt a little because he was pretty big, but after she had adjusted to him, it felt amazing.

Tony hit all the right places inside of her – he gave her pleasure she never knew existed sending jolts of passion and lust through her entire body. She could feel him pull her even closer, as she ached her body up to meet his thrusts, and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Tony sped up his thrusts, adding even more friction. Pepper could feel her release building in her lower stomach. She lifted her hips to his and stroked his back with her hands, feeling his thrusts getting faster every second, as he fought for release.

Pepper's orgasm suddenly hit her. It rippled through her entire body, and she shivered in Tony's arms, raking her fingers along his back, leaving marks she knows she'll see in the morning. Shortly before she finished, Tony exploded after one last hard thrust and trembled against her, loosing the feel of his surroundings. All he could feel was Peppers hot body in his arms, heavy breathing and shivering, yet still holding onto him. Tony softly kissed her cheek.

''Wow... that... that was amazing'' Pepper breathed, smiling lightly.

Tony smiled back. ''I know...''


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, here we go with chapter 3 :) I'm always happy about reviews so don't be shy ;)**

**A big ''Thank you'' to my lovely beta AlexaNDYE **

Pepper was lying next to Tony, shivering and heavily breathing. Jarvis had raised the blinds by Tony's command and the sunlight shone on their naked, tangled bodies. Pepper couldn't describe the feelings inside of her, but she could feel Tony's heart beat just as fast her own. She looked up at him, smiling peacefully. Tony laid on his back by now, because he hadn't want to crush Pepper with his weight, and she was lying half on top of him, one leg between his and her head on his shoulder. Her fingers absently drew some circles around the reactor and he shivered whenever her soft fingertips came in contact with his skin. He lifted his head, and softly kissed her forehead before he laid back down and pulled her body closer. Neither of them said a word and Tony didn't know if it was even necessary. Instead he listened to her finally steady breathing and relished the way her soft warm skin felt against his own. He sighed; he had never been the cuddling type, but with Pepper it just felt... right. Here in her arms— this was the place he was meant to be.

Pepper couldn't believe how good it felt to be that close with him either. Still exhausted from their lovemaking she leaned up and kissed him softly. Tony made a humming sound and pulled her on top of him, still holding her close when she pulled away. Pepper let her head rest in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. It felt so easy being here in his bed, breathing in his scent which still was amazing even after the enormous physical and emotional action they'd both been in, but she didn't know if they could go on like this. She suddenly felt very frustrated and unsure of all this and couldn't hold back a single tear rolling down her cheek. This wasn't the Tony she knew, the playboy, and the taker, who just used women to pleasure himself. She wasn't used to him being emotional and it was too much for her at the moment. Tony saw the tear that formed at the corner of her eye and kissed it away gently. He then kissed her lips afterwards and worriedly stared at her.

''Hey... are you alright?''

Pepper only nodded and smiled up at him.

''Yeah. Everything's fine...'' she spoke quietly, her voice nothing more than a whisper. It was all she was capable of at the moment.

Tony smiled at himself, having a woman exhausted like this because of his skills in bed was always a push for his ego, even though it felt a little different with Pepper.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her body and pulled her close, relishing in the feeling of her naked body against his, her warm and soft skin against his own.

''Then why are you crying?''

He asked softly and caressed her back with his fingers, producing a low humming sound from her. Pepper took a few deep breaths before she felt like she could form coherent words again and looked up at him.

''I... I'm just happy. But also a little... unsure of all this. You... me...'' She took Tony's hand and laced their fingers before she continued: ''I don't know this side of you... and it scares me...''

He knew why she thought so, and he couldn't blame her. Pepper was a free independent woman, she was strong and beautiful, and it was obvious that she could have any man she wanted. Why would she choose the famous playboy? Tony wasn't obvious boyfriend material and he knew it.

He looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

''You don't trust me... I get it. Pep I don't blame you, I know who I am... or was. But please give me a chance. I love you, and I need you...''

Pepper was startled by his behavior; she had never seen him this way with a woman. After all that happened she wondered how the man she thought she knew so well for 10 years changed like that in just a few hours. Even though she was still not sure where this relationship would go, it made her heart melt at how careful and loving he was with her. She couldn't miss this chance, so she simply smiled and leaned down to kiss him before she asked:

''Do you want breakfast?''

''You're an angel'', Tony answered, now widely grinning again at her decision.

Pepper smiled and moved to stand up, but Tony grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down softly.

''Wait a second... I already have my breakfast here with me..''

Although Pepper couldn't ignore the warmth that flood her belly at his words, she somehow managed to struggle out of his arms and said:

''Oh, maybe it's enough for you, but I deffinitely am hungry'' before she stood up and Tony's eyes never left her toned body as she made her way to the bathroom.

When he heard her starting the shower he sighed happily rolling over on the side of the bed where she'd been lying, and buried his head into the pillow. It smelled like her and Tony asked himself once again why he had needed so long to realize how much he loved her. This woman turned his world upside down, like nobody else could and it looked so much better this way. He stared at the bathroom door longer than needed before he made a choice. A part of his usual, playboy side came out and Tony stood up, making his way into the bathroom. Steam filled the room and Tony could see Pepper's naked frame in the shower with her back to him. Thanks to his sneaking ability, she didn't recognize him until he opened the shower and stepped in behind her. She turned around and shook her head, trying to look annoyed.

''You're insatiable, you know?'' she asked, becoming more amused each second.

Tony didn't answer, it didn't matter to him. He hadn't been with a woman for a while and now that he had this gorgeous being in his shower, he couldn't resist. He smiled at her and just shrugged his shoulders and kissed her, pulling her wet body close to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhodey rang for the fourth time now and got angrier every second. Of course he was Tony's best friend and tolerated a lot from him since he knew his behavior, but this meeting was important, and Tony had promised to help him. He was at a point where he couldn't tolerate Tony's unreliability anymore, and so, he made his way to the door again, and typed in his security code. When Tony didn't want to come out, Rhodey decided he would have to force him to come with him. He already knew that something was up when he saw the demolished living room and asked exasperated:

''Jarvis... Where's Tony?'' he asked the ever prominent AI and immediately the British accent filled the living room.

''Mr. Stark is upstairs, Sir, but may I say that you shouldn't bother him now''

''It's okay Jarvis.'' Rhodey answered already making his way upstairs angrily.

This was one of the most important meetings of his career and Tony – the little bastard - was about to destroy it. When he entered the bedroom he saw the pieces of clothing everywhere, showing of very well that he had finally started to sleep around again. He could hear the shower running in the master bathroom; he walked over to the door and knocked. No response. Even though he didn't want to run in to his best friend, and whomever he had over, under the shower, Rhodey angrily opened the door and hissed:

''I really hope you are already getting ready, Tony. I need...''

He stopped midway when he saw the two persons in the shower. Pepper had screamed when she had spotted Rhodey and tried to hide behind Tony, but wasn't too successful.

''Oh you've got to be kidding me!''

Rhodey nearly screamed and stormed out of the room. Tony looked at Pepper, who was unsure of what just happened and jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his hip while he ran after his best friend, trying hard not to slip on the stairs with his still wet feet.

''Hey! Rhodey wait... I... I can explain that...''

But Rhodey didn't let him finish. He turned around and screamed:

"Oh, you can explain?" Rhodey shouted. "Really, Tony? I know it never mattered to me what random girls you sleep with, but this is Pepper, we're talking about. Pepper for God's sake! She—She doesn't deserve this. She's way to precious to be exploited and left by you! You can't do this to her!"

Tony tried to get a word in, but he couldn't.

"And, have you forgotten about the promise you made to me?" He was still shouting. "You promised to help me today. I needed you at this meeting."

He glared at the bathroom and shook his head.

"And now I have to see to it that I don't be late myself. You know what, Tony. You're disgusting. You can throw away women, meetings, and machinery like they're nothing, but when it comes to Pepper and Me, you're always inconsiderate. It's like you don't even care about us—about your friends."

Tony couldn't think of any words to say. He watched Rhodey leave and winced when he heard him slam the door. Damn it. He turned around and saw a still angsty Pepper standing in the doorway, now also wrapped up in a towel.

''What the hell was that?'' she asked and Tony made his way to her, pulled her as close as he could.

''I... I made a huge mistake, Pep...He... He got...''

Pepper was startled that it meant so much to him, normally he didn't care about missing a meeting, but she saw, in his eyes, that this was something he cared about and that he needed to fix it. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and lovingly combed her fingers through his hair.

''I know Tony... I heard what he said. God I have never seen James so angry.''

Tony sighed and would have pulled her closer if he could have, but now he just continued holding her and mumbled:

''First of all, Pep, you know what he said is not true. I won't ever hurt you, you are way to important to me... and the other thing... I really fucked up this time, Pep... And I have to make it okay again.''

''Yes, you do.''

Tony pulled back and looked at her, she smiled and said:

''Well, you have to go. But I would say you pull some clothes on first.''

Tony smiled back and kissed her softly before he disappeared upstairs. Meanwhile, Pepper looked around her and sighed. Above all those events this morning, she had completely forgotten about the chaos. One thing was sure, she couldn't make this all by herself. When Tony came back down, Hair styled, in a suit and tie, he kissed her softly again and mumbled:

''I'll be back soon, love you Pep.."

before he left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

After Tony had left the house Pepper sat down on the couch and sighed. She knew that she should really clean up the chaos around her, but she just couldn't concentrate on anything besides the memories of this morning. She could still feel Tony touching her and she closed her eyes, laying back on the couch. She couldn't deny that it had been a glorious feeling, his goatee tickling her skin, his hands... everywhere...

When Tony finally came back after an hour, his anger disappeared as soon as he saw Pepper sleeping peacefully on the couch. She just looked perfect this way, sleeping on his couch like she hadn't done anything else her whole life. Her body was still just wrapped up in the towel and her long as hell legs stretched above the couch. Her head laid on her arm, the other arm hung down over the edge. Her sexy red hair was tangled and a few strands hung down over her beautiful face. The sun that shone through the window made her skin glisten and at that moment she looked like an Angel to Tony. He smiled softly and kneeled down in front of her. Even though he didn't want to break her peaceful slumber, he needed to wake her up, talk to her, see her beautiful eyes, but when he caressed her cheek she hit up and - much to Tony's disapproval - tried to hold the towel in place.

''Tony...what..?''  
Tony smiled, Pepper was so cute when she was confused because she just woke up, and he sat down next to her, pulled her on his lap and kissed her temple softly.  
''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you...''

Pepper smiled and shook her head, leaning back against Tony's chest. She nearly fell asleep again at how comfortable her position was but managed to mumble:

''It's okay... how did it go?''

Tony sighed, wrapped his arms around her hip and laid his head on her shoulder, his goatee was tickling her ear in the process and made her shiver in his arms.

''It was crap... I should have stayed here with you...''

His rough voice against her ear had Pepper knowing what he intended and she let him pull her even closer, but backed away when he kissed her naked shoulder and she sat up, kneeling down next to Tony on the couch.

''What happened?'' She asked sternly.

Tony looked sadly at her, he hadn't expect her to pull back... He sighed and stood up, making his way to the stairs while he mumbled:

''Not important...''

Pepper immediately recognized that it was everything but 'not important' and followed him upstairs, only to find him in his bedroom where he had started to clean up... Tony Stark didn't clean up on a normal day basis. Smiling sadly she went to him and took her bra from his hands which he had been staring at and threw it on the bed. Afterwards she tried to make him look at her by raising his head with her hand, but Tony simply closed his eyes and Pepper took his hands softly.

''Please tell me what happened, Tony...'' She was really worried by now.

He didn't answer but finally looked at her like a hit puppy, shook and lowered his head again. Pepper was shocked that he acted like that, normally it didn't matter to Tony if Rhodey was angry cause he hadn't showed up at a meeting.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him close with one hand in his hair and the other on his back. Tony answered by wrapping his own arms around her waist and bringing her even closer. Pepper didn't say anything, she wanted Tony to talk to her when he was ready.

''He hates me, Pep...'', he mumbled suddenly. ''My best friend hates me... I... I don't know what to do, If i even can do something. He did so much for me, he got me out of this desert, brought me back to you... He risked everything for me, and I? I always disappoint him... I don't deserve a friend like him, just like I don't deserve you... Why are you still here? You have to hate me too already, after everything I did...''

Pepper swallowed hardly and softly pulled away a few inches, shook her head and kissed him like her life depended on it. He didn't act like the Tony she knew anymore and it scared her to see him so weak. But she also knew that her job as his girlfriend was to make him better, make him feel that there was still someone who cared about him. Now that she thought about it he had been left by a lot of people in his life already. Even though he had managed to hide it till now he seemed to realize everything of that now. Tony pulled her closer again and kissed her back, her lips were so soft and sweet that it nearly hurt him.

''I don't hate you Tony...'', Pepper whispered after they broke apart. ''How could I ever hate you? I love you, and you know that. Do you... umm, du want me to try talking to James?''

Tony looked down at her and shook his head. ''No... I have to do this by myself... but before...'', he mumbled passionately and sat down on the bed, pulling Pepper with him and pressed her down into the pillows with his body. ''Before that we could continue were we left of in the shower...''

But Pepper turned her head away when he wanted to kiss her and sat up. She couldn't deny that sex with Tony was amazing, but she didn't like the reason why he wanted to do it now.

''Tony, Sex doesn't always solve all the Problems... and certainly not the Problem with James...''

Tony sighed and looked at her with his well known puppy dog face, but Pepper shook her head soflty and Tony nodded.

''Yeah..You're right... I'm sorry''

Pepper smiled and laid back down again, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head on her shoulder. Tony, immediately answering her need of closeness wrapped his own arms around her hip again and sighed heavily.

''Tony... listen to me...'', Pepper whispered. ''Yes you made a mistake, but you drove there and tried to excuse. You're not a bad person, Tony... You're Iron Man, you save the life of a lot of people, you changed for the better. Trust me, Tony... You are a good man, and you do so much to prove it... Let go, Tony... Don't try to be perfect for everyone, there will always be People who say you're still the playboy you have been before, there will always be people who are jealous, who want to pretend you're a jackass. Don't believe them, Baby... Be yourself and i'll love you just like I do now.''

Tony sighed again and shifted closer to Pepper, shoving one of his legs between hers and breathed in her scent. He still couldn't believe how their relationship had changed like that in only two days. Only yesterday he had drunk as much as he could find because he had seen her dancing and laughing with an attractive man and because he had been afraid to finally lose her... And now? They were a couple, Pepper cared about him like he never even dreamed about – and he had dreamed a lot about Pepper... Her body felt so good in his arms and he didn't want to let her go ever again. All those years he had just fantasised how it would be when he could show her how he felt and now that he could he would give her everything she deserved.

''I love you, Pepper...'', he mumbled and kissed her collarbone.

''I love you too...''


	5. Chapter 5

Tony woke up and immedeately noticed that the bed next to him was empty. It was dark outside and he didn't even knew if it was night or early morning but he stood up and went downstairs in his boxershorts suddenly freezing when he reached the living room, because of the still crushed windows. But otherwise the place looked surprisingly clean and Tony went looking for Pepper again. He finally found her in the kitchen, drinking Coffee. Even though Tony thought she was incredibly sexy with his T-shirt that barely covered her butt, she also looked tired, her hair was tousled around her beautiful face and she was very pale.

"Hey..." he mumbled and smiled encouraging. "What's wrong, Baby? Why don't you come back to bed?"

Pepper sighed and stood up, wrapped her arms around him and yawned.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here and cleaned up..."

Tony was shocked, he knew in what condition the living room had been and Pepper alone... she had to be up a long time already.

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek softly, trying to hide his bad concius.

"You didn't had to, Pep..."

"Oh I had..." Pepper answered and struggled out of his arms to make her way back into the living room. "I'm still your PA, you know, taking out your trash...''

Tony couldn't believe that she actually thought like that and he hurried to reach her again, softly grabbing her hand and forcing her to look at him.

''Pep... you know that's not true anymore. I...''

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her upstairs bridal style, always looking out that he wouldn't hit her head on the stairs. When they reached the still dark bedroom he carefully made his way through and softly laid her down on the bed. In the same moment, when Pepper's body hit the soft matress she recognized how tired she really was and she stretched like a cat, making cute little noises and Tony chuckled. He got into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and Pepper placed her head on his shoulder.

"You know who I am, Pep...'', Tony whispered ''Of course I'm the best Boss ever, but I know you often had a hard time...I just want to..."

Tony sighed, he just didn't know what to say, couldn't find any words for the emotions inside of him. He had never spoken about his feelings, and certanly not to a woman.  
Pepper looked up at him as if she knew what he ment, using those incredible blue eyes to make him melt down to his core once more and he forgot about all the words and just kissed her senlessly, cupping her face and pulling her even closer to his strong body.

"I love you, Pepper" he mumbled between kisses and Pepper smiled, trying to hide a yawn, but of course Tony recognized it.

"Let's sleep again, you look cute, but very tired"

Pepper smiled softly and cuddled up closer to Tony, breathing in his unique scent and fell asleep within minutes.

When she woke up the next day she felt warm and comfortable in Tony's arms and didn't want to stand up at all, but she knew that she had to. As Tony's PA there was always a boatload of work and she was sure that he wouldn't stop freaking her out. But when she wanted to stand up he pulled her back down and groaned.

''Don't go, Pep...''

Pepper sighed and sat up in the bed, leaning against the headboard.

''What's wrong with you, Tony?'', she asked and looked at him.

''What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine...'' He stated and smiled up at her.

Pepper sighed again and changed her position, kneeling next to him she tried to look at him as tough as she used to be, but it came out as a much softer expression.

''No... you behave strange, you're not the Tony I have known for 10 years... Don't get me wrong'', she suddenly added when Tony's expression grew cold and sad. She laid her hand on his cheek and caressed it softly while she continued:  
''I kind of like this side of you, but I'm not used to you being so emotional and... touchy''

Tony caught her hand and kissed her palm tenderly, relishing her soft skin and her smell.

''I was an asshole for so long, Pep... and I love you... why won't you just let me show it? Prove that you mean anything to me?''

Pepper smiled softly and snuggled back into his side, pressing herself up to his strong and warm body that gave her comfort.

''It is okay, Tony... I just... Women didn't mean much to you all those years and-''

''You do'', Tony interrupted and captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss, wrapped his arms around her and rolled on top of her.

Pepper closed her eyes and enjoyed his ministrations softly moaning when he pulled away her shirt and bit her shoulder. He lifted her shirt completely and the pressure in his pants got even heavier when he saw that she wore nothing underneath.

Pepper recognized his gasp and whispered sexily:  
''Like what you see?''

Tony tossed the shirt next to them on the floor and leaned down to her, kissing her soundly and pulled her body close to him.

'' God yes... you should really wear my shirts more often'', he growled in her ear and without any warning he kissed his way to her left breast and sucked her nipple, making her moan and lift her body up to get more friction from him. Her hand made its way into his hair and she pulled him even closer, still panting heavily.

''Tony...''  
She moaned softly and Tony chuckled, leaving her breast and made his way up to her again, kissing her lips, his tongue battling with hers. When he stopped, Pepper pulled his shirt above his head and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his shoulder. Tony flipped them over so she was on top and grinned up to her.

Pepper smiled back and took a deep breath, she could feel Tony hard against her and everything she wanted to do was rip off his boxers and ravish him... But she knew that this was about more than just sex, this was about trust and love and she didn't want to rush anything.

She leaned down and pressed her body against his, melting in the feeling how they just fit so perfectly to each other, like to puzzle pieces who where created together, ripped apart and waiting to find each other again.

Tony wrapped his arms around her body, feeling her soft skin and her hot breath against his neck. Deep inside her knew what she wanted and god, he needed her so badly. Pepper sighed contendly and Tony flipped them over again, kissing her, his strong body pressed hers into the matress. He once again trailed kisses down her body, just wanted to remember the feeling of every bit of her skin against his lips, being intoxicated by her wonderful smell. After soft kissed on her stomach, her hipbones and her tigh he returned to kiss her lips and burried his face in her red hair. He didn't know why he was that obsessed with her hair, but it amazed him everyday. It didn't matter if she had it done up for work or woke up with it tousled around her face - Tony allways had the urge to touch it, smell it.

Pepper lifted her leg up to shift closer to him and Tony growled deeply, pressing his hip against hers. Pepper moaned at the pressure and wrapped her arms around him to pull him even closer. They just laid like that for a few minutes, enyoing each others presence till Tony couldn't take it anymore.

"God Pepper, how can you make me go crazy like this all the time?" He growled in her ear.

Actually it was quite a push for her ego too, that even though he had slept with so many models over the years he was still that amazed by her and she couldn't deny that she enjoyed his sexual experience. Nevertheless she would never tell him, he already knew what he was able to do to her.

Pepper just smiled and intended to kiss him softly, but Tony somehow managed to turn it into a lustfully tongue-battle. Pepper didn't complain - after all, kissing Tony was always very pleasuring...

Not stopping the kiss his hands now roughly trailed up and down her hip, pressing her into the matress even more and Pepper moaned loudly, making Tony finally stop kissing her. He stared at her with dark and lustful eyes before he leaned down and nibbled at her neck, his goatee scratched her delicate skin and Pepper closed her eyes, too aroused by his actions to actually think straight.

Even though Tony was afraid of hurting her he just couldn't hold back. It had started as a soft encounter, a declaration of love and trust, but Pepper managed to wake desire in him he couldn't control.

"I love you, I love you so much..." he growled against the soft skin of her abdomen and Pepper shivered. She was always amazed at how he could make her feel like this. He was still in his boxers, but Pepper could see the prominent bulge and immedeately got excited again - with Tony it was like their first time all over.

Meanwhile Tony explored her body further, the morning sun made it seem like ivory again and her body was oh so graceful; he was sure he wouldn't ever get tired of that. He could feel her breathing heavily and smiled, trailing down.

Tony was now kissing her hipbone and Pepper closed her eyes, trying not to yelp desserately... she needed him and he knew it.  
She gasped and shivered when suddenly his Tongue came in contact with her clit and and continued pleasuring her. Pepper buried her hands in his hair and held him down on her, though she wriggled underneath him, moaning and whining softly.

"God, oh god Tony... don't stop..." she breathlessly whispered.

Tony smiled, he knew he was that good, his various flings had him really practiced over the years. Even though it was so different with Pepper. This wasn't just about pleasuring her, he actually enjoyed it too, always listening to every moan of her, every expression on her face, just her being under him shivering in extasy nearly made him cum right there. But he knew he had to last for her.

He removed his boxers without her notice and pressed a last kiss on her clit before he settled on top of her again, making Pepper moan desperately. But Tony roughly grabbed her hips and slammed into her with full force. Pepper screamed in pleasure and wrapped her arms and legs around him, keeping him close.

She was already on the edge and she moaned hardly when Tony started a deep an fast rhytm. The movement of his hips was strong, powerful and intense and it made Pepper go crazy. Tony asked himself once more how he could feel so empowered by this woman. He hadn't ever slept twice with the same woman, but he was absolutely sure that he wouldn't ever get tired of Pepper. He drove himself even deeper into her and enjoyed every moan, every single shiver of the woman under him. Peppers orgasm finally hit her when Tony leaned down and sucked on her neck. He could feel it, could feel her walls clenching but he didn't stop slamming into her furiously. He needed her so bad and marking her like this, dominating her was part of the thing.

When she opened her eyes again he kissed her passionately and slowed down, but still thrusted hard inside of her. It made Pepper go crazy and he was certain to give her another orgasm before he followed. Pepper met every single of his thrusts with her hips and moaned in delight whenever he filled her up completely. It was when he felt he couldn't take it anymore that he sped up again and burried hinself deep inside of her. He grabbed her shoulders and gave a couple of hard thrust before he moaned loudly and emptied inside of her, Pepper was following shortly after. Her whole body shivered and Tony hold onto her, helping her to ride it out.

She then wrapped her arms around him and they clinged to each other, both of them sweaty and short of breath.

When Tony looked at her a few minutes later she had her eyes still closed and smiled blissfully. He softly kissed her cheek, jaw and lips before he whispered:  
"You are amazing, Pep..."

She just hummed and Tony used his last strenght to flip them over so she could rest on top of him. Pepper sighed contendly and burried her head in his shoulder, kissing it lightly.

They laid there in silence and Tony thought she had fallen asleep, but suddenly she mumbled:

"You are very practiced, you know? But I never thought i would enjoy you this much"

"Enjoy me, huh?" Tony said smugly and kissed the part of her forhead he could reach without changing his position.

"I knew you would"

Pepper just sighed and smiled lightly before she fell in a deep slumber.


End file.
